


Pink Satin

by Vanemis



Series: Lace and Leather [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dean in Panties, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Panties, Public Humiliation, Road Head, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Dean has to be Sam's loyal pet for a whole 24 hours as a dare. If he loses, he won't get pounded into the mattress.





	

“Hey, Dean. Can we try something new?” Sam asked, voice slurred with sleepiness and face half-buried into the soft pillow. Despite having been unused for years and years, the bunker only needed a quick clean up before everything was set right again, and boy, were the beds comfortable.

Dean stirred slightly, trying to shrug but his brother was slumped almost entirely over him and his arm had gone numb beneath the moose. This was one of their rare lazy days and as much as Dean wanted to turn over and get a few more hours of sleep, Sam’s question had woken him completely. His brother’s ideas always led to good and, usually, sexy things and he couldn’t just ignore that.

“Like what?” His tone was heavy but held enough interest for Sam to smirk to himself.

“I dare you to be my pet for 24 hours," Sam stated, as though the notion was simple and light-hearted when instead, Dean was internally panicking. He loved it when Sam topped but to do for a whole day? That would mean letting Sam control most, if not all, of his actions. What if he wasn’t allowed to speak, or had to walk around in nothing but his boxers, or even nothing at all?  
“You gotta wear whatever I say and you’ll call me ‘Master'," Sam added with a filthy grin, now resting on his elbows and looking down at his nervous, blushing brother. ‘Master’ would be easier to use, since ‘sir’ still had attachments to their father and that would be just weird, even for them.

“O…Kay…”

“Dee? It’s up to you. We can make up our own rules, ya know? And if you wanna stop at any point, just use your safeword.”

“But it’s a dare, so what do I lose?” Dean asked, more confident now that Sam had reminded him that he could say no and everything would stop. Because, as much as he looked after his brother, Sammy did just the same for him.

“Let’s put it this way. You get through the 24 hours without any problem, and I’ll fuck you at the end. We stop, no fucking,” Sam stated, adding a sharp grin when Dean’s eyes widened at the mention of not having his brother pound him into the mattress.

“Alright, fine! You’re on.” The older hunter crossed his arms defiantly, trying to seem nonchalant when he was already hard and with the way Sam watched him, Dean knew this was gonna be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Even though this was supposed to be a lazy day, with the Winchesters it didn’t mean doing nothing. The weapons needed cleaning, the car washed, food to be bought and meals to be cooked. Basically, a lazy day meant no hunting. Which Dean was, for once, glad for as he wouldn’t like to think about how distracted he’d be by the satin panties rather than whatever monster of the week was in front of him. Because, goddamn, panties felt real fucking good.

It was Sam’s idea. Obviously.

He couldn’t have made it easy, could he? At least Dean was allowed to wear clothes. Real clothes. As in, his typical faded jeans that had rips along the thighs and knees that weren’t there when he’d bought it from a charity shop a few years back, and an old Led Zeppelin tee.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the clothes Sam had picked out and the pink satin panties and a plug next to a small bottle of lube. No note or anything was left and Dean could’ve pretended to put them on, or in, but what would be the fun in that? He loved his brother and his idea truly turned Dean on.  
He wasn’t exactly up for going in public but he never backed down from a dare, and it was only for a day. Plus he’d get to wear his favourite panties.

The feel of light satin against his cock was glorious, not to mention the heavy, comforting weight of tight denim that pressed the panties even closer to his smooth skin. Yeah, Dean shaved.

The other thing was the plug. It was small and pink and just the right size to keep his hole stretched but it didn’t bring him any real pleasure.

Before he put on anything, Dean grabbed the toy and lube and kneeled on the comforter. He was already naked and clean from his morning shower, and had dropped his towel somewhere by the door. He’d get it later.

With sure, practiced movements, he uncapped the bottle and squeezed some of the cold lube onto his long fingers. The liquid quickly warmed in his hand and Dean reached behind him to circle his hole. The feeling of initial penetration was always uncomfortable and that had been why he’d kept away from anal for so long until Cas came along, and now Dean spread his legs every chance he got, especially with Sam since his brother preferred to top.

His index finger was first, stretching him gently before he quickly got bored and added a second finger. The digits scissored him open, long enough to brush against his prostate but if he did that, he’d cum before any of the fun had started.  
Once he deemed himself ready, he grabbed the toy with his free hand, pulled out his fingers and pushed the small pink plug inside.  
It felt much thicker than it looked and Dean barely had time to catch himself before he face-planted the bed sheets. If only Sammy could walk in right now, the dare would be off and Dean would get fucked out of his mind.

He shuddered, the arm holding him up trembled slightly, and his other hand was hovering just over his hole where the toy was snugly nestled. It felt so fucking good.

Dean managed to gather his wits and reluctantly stood up, wincing as the toy moved inside him. It was difficult to walk, that he already knew from experience.  
He grabbed the panties, slipping them on and tying the extra ribbon into long, loose bows because he might as well put effort into this.

The clothes took longer to put on, mainly the jeans, because bending down to put them on maybe things really uncomfortable. In the end, Dean flopped onto his back and put them on like that. He took thrice as long as usual but oh well, at least Sam would be pleased and so was he.

 

* * *

 

 

The eldest hunter walked into the study/living room/base camp where his master had gathered all their guns, even the ones rarely used, and laid them out on the mahogany tables with their appropriate holsters and cleaning tools.

His master was busy slumped over a desk dismantling a handgun to clean it thoroughly, and Dean stood nearby and watched with more than just mere interest at the way Sam’s large hands moved carefully across the weapon. He’d taught him how to do this and it brought a smile to his face.

“Sit,” his master commanded, voice void of any emotion but Dean knew it was an act. They’d spent an hour or so going over all the little details of this roleplay, so both knew each other’s needs and limits.

Since Dean wasn’t rushing to the table like he expected, his master glanced up, placed the gun down and sat up straight in his chair, staring at Dean with an unreadable look.

“Sit," he repeated. Eventually Dean strolled over to him, testing his master’s reaction to his lack of cooperation. He was about to grab the back of a chair when his master held up a hand and said, “On the floor. In front of me, Pet.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the term but said nothing, knowing not to speak unless he was given permission.

His master pushed his chair back a little to allow Dean to crawl under the desk. The hunter begrudgedly rounded the furniture and lowered himself to his knees between his master’s spread legs. His mind flashed back to his time with Michael and he inadvertently blushed a dark shade across his cheeks and neck. His master raised a questioning brow but said nothing. He didn’t have a clue what Dean did during his time in TV Land aside from what he’d seen with Lucifer, and Dean wasn’t sure he’d be even able to begin to describe the events without creaming his panties.

“Good boy.” And with that, he went back to field-stripping each handgun, shotgun, assault rifle and sniper rifle, because a while ago, they’d stolen one from a gunstore and it was badass.

For what felt like an hour but was probably a lot less, Dean sat there, not daring to move in case his master decided that he was misbehaving. A lot of things counted as a forfeit, and if his master were to spank him, Dean would cum and he’d lose the dare. He wasn’t allowed to speak or move without permission, or disobey an order.  
But Dean was really, really uncomfortable sitting like this and having his master so close to him was way too tempting. Hopefully, he would be allowed to move forward without losing.

When his master was reaching forward to grab something on the other side of the desk, Dean waited until he sat back down properly to lean forward and press his cheek to the inside of his master’s thigh. The toy moved inside him and Dean bit back a groan.

“Dee?” Sam’s voice wavered at the proximity of Dean’s mouth but when he glanced down and saw his brother smirking up at him devilishly, Sam’s eyes steeled and he realised they were still roleplaying.  
“If you’re going to be that close, at least make yourself useful.”

Without further prompting, Dean’s hands reached up to undo his master’s belt and jeans. His long fingers immediately pulled his master’s cock out and Dean couldn’t help but groan at the size. Sam wasn’t really hard but still…

Dean licked his lips, putting on a show since he was being watched. His tongue traced along his reddened lips slowly. With certain movements, he licked the length of his master’s cock, giving the tip plenty of attention because he just loved the taste. Dean started bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks around the hardening length and teasing his master until a hand came to rest on top of his head.

Dean curiously glanced up, wondering why he’d been stopped and hoping that he could continue. Judging from the dark, lust-filled look he got in return, his master was really turned on.

“Such a good boy. Now, you’re going to keep my cock in your mouth until I say otherwise. Don’t suck. Don’t tease. Just let it rest there. Got it?” Dean blinked once for yes and shuffled closer so that he could comfortably use Sam’s thigh to pillow his head whilst he kept his master’s cock in his mouth.

The length was already big when limp and with Sam being half-hard, Dean struggled for air when he tried to deep-throat and keep himself in place. Eventually the ache in his jaw was too much and he moved back to adjust himself, not bothering to look up and check whether his master cared or not since he technically hadn’t broken any rules.  
With less in his mouth, Dean’s jaw stopped hurting and he could just let himself enjoy the feeling of his master’s cock on his tongue. The skin was so soft and warm and Dean loved every second he spent sucking Sam off, because his brother made such beautiful sounds.

Dean’s cock was aching and straining against the soft satin and zipper of his jeans but he had a strict order not to touch himself. He couldn’t squirm back on the toy either so he kept his hands in his lap and tried his best to ignore his erection.  
He could do this, and afterwards, his master would bend him over and fuck him hard and deep and _fuck, he really needed to cum._

Eventually, all the weapons were clean and functional as usual so Sam started putting things back in their holster. He glanced down and placed an oil-stained hand on Dean’s head, tempted to rub the black liquid in but they had to go shopping later and Dean was too fussy about his vanity. Instead he gently tugged at a few strands to get his pet’s attention and motion for him to get off.  
Dean reluctantly moved away, letting Sam tuck himself back in his jeans before standing up and making Dean carry the duffels of guns back to their secret locations which included: under desks and beds, storage rooms, the garage, Baby’s trunk and in the kitchen counters.

After unloading and re-strapping the guns, Dean walked back to find Sam and waited for more orders from his master. Instead he was shoved back into the garage to wash Baby whilst Sam jerked off in the shower, or at least that’s what Dean thought he was doing.

 

* * *

 

 

Washing the Impala wasn’t a chore to Dean. Chores were boring and draining. This was pure relaxation to the hunter.

His concentration went into the process of cleaning her shiny black coat with soapy water by hand, making sure to get all the bits of mud, blood and monster remains that got stuck in her grille and tyres.  
Then he took care of the window and all the tiny rain marks on the glass. After all that, he hosed her down, holding his thumb on the end of the plastic tube so that the direct spray was dispersed and couldn’t damage his Baby.  
He added wax and made his Impala gleam under the fluorescent lights of the Bunker garage. On other days, he cleaned the other cars and motorcycles but nowhere near as often as Baby. Then came the tyres in case they needed more air and after driving across the states six times in a month, she needed some desperately.  
He vacuumed the seats and this time, there was no blood or anything on the leather. He checked the oil and water, and her fuel level, her lights and brakes. Everything was working fine like usual.

When Dean was finished, the Impala looked good as new. Well, if you don’t count the initials carved in the dashboard, the toy soldier wedged in the back door or the Lego in the vents, and everything else, like the badass guns in her trunk and the demon trap.

The whole task had completely distracted Dean and his cock had gone limp and was no longer aching, though the need and arousal was still present, especially with the toy inside him.

Dean glanced up at the clock and noticed it was almost 2pm. He’d missed lunch and the reminder of food made his stomach rumble.

The hunter walked back through the Bunker, until he found his master heating up some leftover pizza and shoving some fries in the oven, because Sam wasn’t a chef like Dean and he couldn’t cook anything to save his life.  
But Sam was in charge here, and Dean couldn’t just step in today. Instead, he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to his master, and rubbed his cheek against Sam’s leg like a cat.

Sam startled and glanced down to find his pet on the floor. This gave him a idea.

“Stay,” he ordered, before rushing off to Dean’s bedroom that was almost never used except for when they needed space. Sam dug around for a bit, found what he was looking for under Dean’s bed and came back to the kitchen.

“On your knees.” Dean did as told and allowed his master to come behind him and wrapping something cool and heavy around his neck. His hand trailed up to touch the foreign object and he gulped loudly as he realised it was the collar Gabriel had given him. Only Sam didn’t know that and thought Dean had bought it along with his other toys.

It wasn’t just a normal collar like before though, because Gabriel had placed a spell or something on it to make his orgasms even stronger and more drawn out. It basically amplified pleasured and made sure Dean used it often. He didn’t want to think about whether Gabriel knew he was using it. Probably, though.

The leather collar warmed slowly and Dean couldn’t help but groan deeply as the familiar weight and warm, fuzzy feeling of angel magic filled him. He almost forgot that he was on his knees in the kitchen with his master hovering nearby, occasionally squatting down to peer into the oven.

The timer dinged and Sam pulled the fries and pizza out of the scorching oven with a thick glove and placed all the food on one plate. Dean watched curiously as his master sat down at the table and started munching quietly, before deciding to grab the salt.  
Sam looked up briefly and crooked his finger, gesturing for Dean to crawl to his side. It wasn’t that sexy for Dean but Sam seemed to love their little roleplay, and maybe the collar was helping Dean stay hard considering he was crawling around on the floor like a dog.  
He reached Sam and looked up expectantly, imagining that his master would want him as a cock-warmer again but instead, Sam held out a single, golden fry out for Dean to eat. Except he hadn’t been told to.

He waited for a minute before his master hummed and smiled slightly.

“Good boy. Eat up.” Dean leaned forward and took the fry between his teeth and out of Sam’s hand. He ate it quietly and settled for looking up again for more. Now he really felt like a dog.  
Sam fed him another fry and watched with mild amusement just how far Dean was willing to go to win his dare.  
Their little moment lasted until Sam finished his lunch, and gave the last slice to Dean, telling him to eat it with his hands rather than wait for each little bite as Sam held it out.  
His master washed his hands quickly, and let Dean do the same. Shopping was next and Dean had to get the car ready for Sam to drive. Because he was the pet and only masters were allowed to drive.

 

* * *

 

 

The satin of the panties kept rubbing against Dean’s cock throughout the drive and he wouldn’t stop shifting around in his seat to get more comfortable. It didn’t help that the plug was constantly moving inside him, and made him tense subconsciously. He really didn’t need to have a boner right now.

Walmart was close by and Sam drove slower than usual because he was enjoying his pet’s discomfort far too much.

The Impala finally reached its destination and Sam got out first, followed by Dean who made sure to walk a step behind him. The front of the collar was on full show but his jacket covered the back and sides. It didn’t matter though.  
Anyone who bothered to look at Dean would see it, glance at Sam and wink at them, or just sneer at their display. Most people looked away blushing when they realised what the collar meant.

Sam was in charge of the cart whilst Dean fetched whatever they needed off the shelves until the cart was full to the brim. They didn’t go out much aside from hunting and drinking at the nearest bar, so the food was stocked up for weeks. It probably made them seen like those dudes that filled their shed with cans of beans to live out the apocalypse. Except some measly can wouldn’t have done shit when it came to the real apocalypse, that they stopped, thank you very much.  
Dean sometimes wondered what it would be like if people knew about the things that go bump in the night and whether they’d be worshipped for their bravery and loyalty. Probably not.

Sam took his sweet time going around Walmart, and after an hour or so, the two finally left and dean had never been so embarrassed in his life. Everyone was staring at him and whispering to each other and some just blatantly pointed at him. Dean blushed throughout the entire trip, walking somewhat awkwardly with the panties rubbing against his half-hard cock and he hid partly behind his master so that no one could see.

 

The drive back was the best part though, because Sam never drove the Impala so Dean did what any good pet would do. He gave him road-head.

It was sneaky at first, with Dean getting closer and closer on the seat before waiting until Sam hit a red light and had to stop. His hands quickly fumbled with Sam’s belt and jeans, pulling his cock out before his master could protest.  
He swallowed around the hardening length, hollowing his cheeks and tracing the underside of the cock with his tongue. Sam’s breath hitched and the car moved forward again, slower this time because he didn’t want to crash Dean’s Baby.

Dean kept sucking happily, making sure to pull off every time he thought Sam was close, because if he wasn’t allowed to cum, neither was his master. Fuck, it was sexy calling him that. He might have to do it more often, though he hadn’t spoken it aloud yet. Or anything for that matter. He’d been dutifully silent all day as per orders. Plus with Sam’s long and thick cock in his mouth, it wasn’t like he could speak anyways.

He saw the lights darken before changing from golden orange to fluorescent white and he knew Sam was making his way down into the garage. The car pulled to a stop, jolting slightly as Sam never got used to the sensitive brakes.

“God, that feels so good…” Sam finally said after the slurping-filled silence in the car. He’d kept quiet, minus the soft pants and moans here and there on the way back home.  
“Dee, you were fucking born to suck cock. So good.” Dean can always tell when his brother has passed a certain internal limit when he starts using ‘fuck’.

Fingers splayed through his short hair, tugging slightly at what could be grabbed and Dean found himself being pulled off and dragged into a deep kiss that had them both moaning. Sam’s lips were always soft and pliant despite the role he’d taken on and Dean found comfort in the fact that Sammy was all his, forever.  
Even with everyone that Dean sleeps around with, he can always come home to his brother and be certain that he’ll be loved and welcomed into those warm arms.

They kissed for a long time, going from tongue to just soft movements between them, but it was the meaning and the love behind it that Dean cared about. Sure, Sam was a fantastic kisser but Dean didn’t care so much about that as much as the feel of his brother against him, needing just as much comfort and reassurance that they knew no one else could provide.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by quietly. The two sat down for a quick dinner and watched some reruns on TV until it was past 1am. Nothing happened between them, except that Dean allowed himself to be pulled into Sam’s side for cuddles and stayed like that the entire night.

“You did so good today, Dee," Sam whispered to his sleepy brother, who’d fallen asleep on his chest and startled awake when someone yelled on screen. “Miss your voice though. You can talk from now on, it’s fine.”

“Thanks,” Dean responded, hiding a small smile against the fabric of Sam’s t-shirt.

“Wanna go to sleep?”

“You know I’m horny as fuck, right?”

“Yeah, but you’re also tired and it hasn’t been 24 hours just yet.” Sam reminded him, before shoving his brother off gently so he could stand up and stretch. The sounds of bones popping filled the noisy room and Sam finished raising his arms above his head to switch the TV off.

Dean followed suit, walking slower due to his drowsiness but the plug keeping him stretched moved again and his eyes widened, though it did nothing to wake him up further.

Sam led him into their shared room, which had originally been Sam’s until the point where Dean got lonely and needed his brother. It had been a while since either of them had seen Lucifer, but he still visited their dreams and made sure to keep in contact with his two partners.  
He’d been around when the Winchesters had discovered the Bunker, but after that, he’d had to deal with the whole Metatron bullshit and go mortal for a bit. Luc had stayed with them for that bit, and had gone up to Heaven to help out for a while. That was three months ago. Sam and Dean both missed him so much, but at least they had each other. And Cas, of course. And Crowley, oddly enough.

Dean’s head barely hit the pillow before he fell asleep, forgetting about the toy and panties and the dare. Sam removed his collar and clothes, minus the panties, and snuggled up behind his brother, spooning him with his immense form.

 

  
The next morning, Dean was the first to wake, and blinked sleep away before moving to stretch. Only his arms came into contact with Sam’s cheek and neck instead. He mumbled a sleepy apology and tried to get back to dreamland, except when he squirmed around trying to get comfortable, he felt the satin and plug at the same time and he was instantly hard.  
Dean groaned before turning to his brother again and shook him awake roughly, not caring that Sam glared at him. Instead he pointed down at his cock and said,  
“I won the dare. I’m hard. Get to work, buddy.”

Sam groaned and flipped him off, too tired to do any thing sexy and fuck - Dean had moved beneath the sheets and started sucking him off. With un-coordinated hands, he lazily grabbed and pushed at Dean’s shoulder until the older hunter moved off with a filthy grin.  
Now that Sammy was nice and hard, he couldn’t ignore Dean anymore.

Begrudgedly, Sam shuffled around to reach for the bottle of lube and immediately squirted some onto his fingertips. Dean did the same, pulling the plug out a little too roughly, and fingered himself again, making sure to add more than enough lube because he loved wet, sticky sex that left him aching in all the right places.

“Turn over,” Sam ordered, not roleplaying like yesterday but still annoyed that Dean had woken him. His brother did as told, lying on his stomach and folding his arms underneath one of the pillows.

Sam kneeled between Dean’s spread legs, angling them so that he could lie on top of him. With one hand, he kneaded Dean’s ass and moved the satin aside before putting it back in place and simply grinding down into it.  
Dean moaned at the feeling and tried to buck back, only to be held down by Sam’s large hand.  
Sam guided his cock to Dean’s hole and smirked when his brother gasped at the sudden intrusion. He waited a little bit for Dean to adjust and when the older hunter pushed back against him, he pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in. The sex was waking him up and he wanted revenge for not getting more sleep.

Sam positioned himself better and grabbed at his brother’s hips before lifting him up and back onto his cock. Dean looked so good with his ass in the air and he cried out when Sam hit his prostate. One of Dean’s hands sneaked down to jerk himself off and Sam let him, too focused on his own pleasure and how that wet heat engulfed him.  
Everything was so wet and Sam loved every second of it, and knew Dean did as well. It felt so right to be like this.

Dean’s hand sped up and he only gave a hitched gasp before he came all over his hand, cum spurting out in thick ropes across his digits. His body tensed and clenched around Sam, and before he knew it, he came hard inside his brother, fucking it deep into him.

They both collapsed on the bed, too lazy and sated to get up and get a washcloth. Dean did his usual thing after sex and fell asleep. His body still hummed with Gabriel’s spell and that orgasm had ripped right through him.

Sam pulled his brother closer and cuddled him. After everything they’d been through, they were always together one way or another.  
He kissed the top of Dean’s head, ruffled his hair lovingly and fell asleep again, holding his brother close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got any requests, leave it in the comments!


End file.
